


Do I Have to Talk You into It?

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: lovers from the moon [4]
Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: (Kinga made it weird), Breathplay, Cuddle consent, Demisexuality, Developing Relationship, Don't Try This At Home, Jonah also gets what he wants, Jonah is a responsible kinkster, Kinga gets what she wants, Kinga is NOT a responsible kinkster but she's trying, Kink Negotiation, Let's all take a moment to appreciate Jonah's huge hands, Max doesn't know how this got so weird, Max gets something he didn't know he wanted, Multi, Relationship Negotiation, Sexual Identity, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, seriously don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: Kinga wants something dangerous. Jonah is more obliging than Max was on this account. Max, for the record, thinks this is crazy, but crazy is par for the course when you're involved in this sort of thing, apparently. They're all varying levels of crazy, but maybe crazy isn't such an awful thing to be.





	Do I Have to Talk You into It?

**Author's Note:**

> This is birthday fic for SylaBub! She wanted something about Jonah's ginormous hands. Kinga's the one who made it weird, but... l'appel du vide and all that nihilistic stuff. (Do you know how hard it's been to keep these character Tumblrs SFW? goddammit Kinga)
> 
> This is probably no more than a couple of weeks after Double Edged People.

The last piece of clothing barely went flying off the bed before Kinga whispered something into Jonah's ear and he pulled back to give her a skeptical look. "Breathplay? Really? You're just going to lead with that?"

"Really, Kinga? That's crazy," Max said. "I told her this was crazy when she asked me about it. Tell her it's crazy, Jonah."

"This is _dangerous_ ," Jonah said softly, and Kinga smirked at him.

"That's what makes it sexy," she said. "But I trust you not to take it too far."

"More than you trust Max?" Jonah asked skeptically. Max rolled his eyes.

"Hold up your hand," he said, and when Jonah did so he pressed their hands together. As obvious as their difference in size was when they stood next to each other, it was so much more obvious like this. Max didn't have small hands for as short as he was, but Jonah's hand dwarfed his. "She trusts me more for almost everything else, but there are things you're just better equipped to do." Jonah laced his fingers through Max's and squeezed his hand, and Max smiled at him. "Anyways, you said you'd done this before, and I've always refused when she asked."

"Just because I've done it before doesn't make it less dangerous."

"If you're too scared, we don't have to do it," Kinga said, voice thick with mockery, and Jonah arched a brow at her. "If you're afraid of damaging me."

"You're such a brat," he said, and she grinned. "I'm not doing it because you taunted me into it, I want to be clear about that."

"Of course not," she said, still grinning. "You're not that easily provoked."

"I'm doing it because sometimes you make me really want to strangle you," he clarified, and she cut a glance over at Max.

"If he kills me, avenge my death," she said, and Max sighed.

"He's not the killing type," he said. "He's the opposite of the killing type."

"The lengths I went through to save your life, like hell I'm going to be the one to take it," Jonah said dryly. "Anyways, I think Max is the only one with the right to do that."

"Avenge me?"

"No, kill you."

"Yeah, that's fair," Kinga said, and Max dropped his head into his hands.

"Can we not mingle sex and death this freely? I'm getting weirded out."

"I'm with you on that one," Jonah said. "No one's going to die tonight."

"Little deaths," Kinga said. "La petite mort."

"That's a bit too on the nose," Jonah said. "Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Either stop stalling or put your clothes back on," she said.

"Oh, this is all I'm good for? I see how it is."

"Do you need your ego stroked? Nobody else makes me feel the way you do," she purred, trailing a hand down his chest. "I love all the new things you've made me feel. And I really, really want you to make me feel this one specific new thing." He blinked at her, expression neutral, until she huffed and rolled her eyes. "...please?"

"You're learning," he said with a grin, and Max golf clapped.

"One of these days you might actually get her to be polite without the eye-rolling."

"Don't count on it," she said. Jonah met Max's eyes and his lips quirked to one side.

"You're not having any luck with it, are you."

"Hey, I'm not the one in charge of that side of the relationship," Max said, hands lifted defensively. "You said it yourself, I'm not going to be the one to teach her how to behave."

"I was being mean when I said that," Jonah said, and Max shook his head.

"No, you were right. I've had thirty years to try to get her to behave, her attitude is your problem now," he said with a laugh.

"Excuse me," Kinga said, smacking both of them in the arm. "I'm right here."

"Yes, you are," Max said, and stole a kiss from her. "Funny how you're going to ignore the substance of the discussion though."

"Can we get back to the original point?"

"The original point is my hand around your throat, right?" Jonah asked, and she nodded, eyes bright. "Okay. Just checking."

"You're going to do it, right?"

"Yes, dear." Max stifled a laugh and Jonah looked at him with a smile. "How involved do you want to be?"

"Me? I thought this was between the two of you."

"You could hold her while I do it," Jonah said, and Kinga looked at Max intently. "You don't have to."

"No, I want to," Max said. "She'll feel safer."

"I feel safe anyways," Kinga said. "I trust you both with my life. But I like the thought of being caught between you."

"You just love being the center of attention," Jonah said.

"Uh, _yeah_ ," she said, rolling her eyes. "Obviously. Always have."

"Then we should give you what you want."

"Yes please." Max gave Jonah an approving nod over Kinga's shoulder as she settled herself between his legs and leaned back against him with a happy sigh. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the side of her neck. Jonah sat back on his heels and watched the two of them with his lip caught between his teeth, shaking his head slightly.

"You two are so cute it's unreal."

"She is," Max said.

"No. You both are. Individually and collectively. You're both cute and you're cuter together."

"You're a sap," Kinga said. "I'm surrounded by hopeless romantics."

"Hey, I'm not a hopeless romantic," Jonah said. "I'm a very hopeful romantic. And I wouldn't call Max hopeless."

"That's because you're nice," Max said. "But I'm a self-described hopeless romantic."

"What does that make you?" Jonah asked Kinga. She grinned.

"Lucky." She beckoned him closer with one finger. "Come on. I've already said please twice, don't push it."

"That's true, you've been good."

"For a given value of good," Max said, and she pinched his hip with her nails. "Ow! See? Proving my point even as I make it."

"Don't ruin my fun, Max."

"I wouldn't dream of it, dearest." Jonah straddled their legs, keeping most of his weight off them, and Max touched his thigh gently. "I'm never going to get over how long your legs are."

"I don't know, you do make it over my legs, but not by much," Jonah teased. Max made a face at him and Jonah laughed. "Are you ready, Kinga?" She gave him a heavy-lidded look and tipped her head back to bare her throat, and he shook his head as he leaned down to kiss the pale column of her neck. "Use your words," he murmured against her skin.

"Yes. I'm ready." He stroked the other side of her neck with his fingertips.

"Okay. Just to be sure... this isn't safe. There's no way to do this safely. I'm going to be as cautious as I can, but it's inherently risky."

"I know, I know."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I know," she said, sounding more impatient about it.

"Put your hand on my wrist." She did, holding on lightly. "When you let go, I let go. And if you don't, I still will. But it'd be easier if you did."

"I'm not currently suicidal," Kinga said, rolling her eyes. "I want a thrill, that's all. Do I need to sign a waiver or are we doing this?"

"Will you hurt me if I ask you to say please again?" Jonah asked, spreading his hand to wrap around her throat but not applying pressure yet. His hand was big and her throat was slim; his fingers went almost the whole way around. She narrowed her eyes at him and he gave her a sweet hopeful smile. She sighed.

"Please, Jonah." She stared at him as he moved his hand back a little, but he was never just going to squeeze her neck or he'd definitely damage her. His finger and thumb sought out the beat of her pulse, and he pressed down carefully, all too conscious of how fragile the spot he held was. She could still breathe, but her head started to spin in seconds, and he could see it in her eyes as the instinct to panic rose in her. She dug her nails into the back of Jonah's wrist as if she wasn't going to let go, but almost before he could start to worry, her eyes went wide, she let her hand fall, and he released the pressure, leaving his hand resting against her throat for a moment before he slid it down to rest between her breasts, feeling her heartbeat racing. It had barely been thirty seconds but she took gulping breaths and reeled back into Max's arms, eyes sliding shut.

"Are you okay?" Max asked, tightening his arm around her and shooting a worried glance over her shoulder. He couldn't see the smirk that lifted her lips, but Jonah could, and he nodded. Kinga found Max's hand with hers and pulled it down to discover how soaking wet she was, and his eyes widened. "Okay, I... guess that really does it for you. Go figure you get off on something that could kill you."

"Not surprising, is it?"

"No. Not at all." He left his hand where she'd put it, fingertips teasing at her damp curls, and she hummed with pleasure and smirked a little harder at Jonah.

"Do it again?"

"Seriously?"

"But this time with your other hand between my legs."

"Hedonist." She grinned at him and glanced down pointedly.

"I'm not the only one enjoying it."

"I would never have said that you were," he said with a laugh. "What about you, Max?"

"I still think this is crazy, for the record, but that's why she's doing it with you and not me," Max said. "Just... be careful with her."

"Don't worry, she's precious to me too," Jonah said, and Kinga reached up to lay a hand against his cheek and turn him to look at her.

"I am?"

"Yeah... of course you are. Have I not told you?"

"Not like that," she said. "You only said you care."

"You're both precious to me," Jonah said. "I'm sorry, I must have dreamed about telling you so many times that I thought I actually told you. This... isn't how I thought I'd do it," he said dryly, looking down at the tableau they made with him leaning over the two of them, bare bodies loosely entwined. "But it's as good a time as any."

"Precious is a strong word," Max said.

"That's why I picked it," Jonah said. "I have strong feelings about you."

"Already?"

"I think it's a Chinese tradition that if you save a person's life, you're responsible for them after that...?" Max nodded, and Jonah shrugged slightly. "Saving someone's life, working with someone to save someone else's life... finding out what someone's really like underneath the facade you thought was who they were... it makes an impact. And it's stupid to be afraid to feel things."

"Well... good," Max said. "I thought I was being silly having strong feelings about you already. I don't think I can be involved with someone unless I have strong feelings about them."

"That's a valid identity," Jonah said. "Remind me about this later. I want to talk to you about it. But not right now."

"Oh, did you remember you're busy?" Kinga said sarcastically. "Are we done talking about feelings?"

"I don't know, do you have anything to share?"

"The only feeling I have right now is impatience," she said. "But if you dorks want to hold hands and share tender kisses after I get off I promise not to mock you too relentlessly."

"Hopeless romantic, hopeful romantic, antiromantic," Max said, pointing at each of them in turn. "Two against one, you're going to be overwhelmed by the power of romance sooner or later."

"Aw, she's pretending she doesn't like watching us kiss. It's okay to have an emotion, Kinga."

"Is hurting an emotion? Because I'm going to hurt you if you keep talking at me instead of touching me."

"Wow, she warned you instead of just hurting you. I think whatever you're doing is having an effect," Max said. "Usually she goes right for the hurting."

"He's not into it," Kinga said. "I'm trying to be respectful of that."

"But making threats is okay to you?" Jonah asked.

"I have to motivate you somehow."

"You could always try saying please again," Max suggested. "Being nice worked the last time."

"Please put your hands on my body right now or I'll break a finger."

"Okay, not exactly what I was going for, but let's roll with it anyways," Jonah said. "We'll get there." He ran his left hand up her thigh, backs of his fingers brushing Max's leg and getting a shiver out of him, and Kinga smirked at him. "You ready?"

"Give me what I want," she said, humming in satisfaction at his hand on her throat again, big and strong and so very careful with her. She wrapped her hand back around his wrist and he nodded with a smile. His other hand brushed against Max's still between her legs and Max and Jonah shared a look that pushed them into effortless cooperation to please her, Max's fingertips circling her clit while Jonah pressed one long finger into her slowly. She gave him a challenging look even while she was whimpering with pleasure, and his fingertips sought out her pulse points and applied pressure.

Jonah was used to multitasking, so keeping one hand in motion and one hand carefully still wasn't hard, but he was also keeping a mental stopwatch running and when Kinga hadn't let go by forty-five seconds he was concerned. Three seconds later she let her hand fall and her whole body arched when Jonah released her and the blood rush hit her brain. Jonah slid a second finger into her and Max rubbed her faster and she made a feral sound of pleasure and dug her nails into Max's hips, leaving pink lines raked across the pale flesh before she melted, limp in Max's arms. Jonah slid his fingers out of her and stuck them in his own mouth, licking her wetness off his skin with a muffled but pleased sound.

"Ow," Max said, but he didn't sound unhappy about it. She'd always been the type to express her pleasure non-verbally, and she'd left scars on him from previous orgasms more than a couple of times. He wrapped both arms around Kinga's waist and cuddled her. "Was that everything you dreamed of?"

"Oh yeah," she purred, slowly opening her eyes to catch Jonah with his fingers still in his mouth. "That was fantastic. Your hands should be illegal, they're so good."

"They should only be illegal if I'm doing bad things with them," Jonah protested. "Which I don't." He stretched out at their sides and cuddled up to them both.

"The hands of a natural-born protagonist," Max said. "We're defenseless against them."

"I think the point is that you don't need defenses against them," Jonah said. "Because I don't use them to hurt people." Max glanced from Kinga's hands to Jonah's and then met Jonah's eyes.

"I don't have a frame of reference for that," he said. "All the hands I love do hurtful things."

"Which you enjoy," Kinga added lazily, and he kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, but still."

"As long as you enjoy non-hurtful things too," Jonah said, and Max smiled at him.

"I'm willing to find out."

"Kinga? Do you mind if I co-opt Max for a bit?"

"Are we getting back into feelings? Let me get out of your way. I can't handle the sentimentality." She shifted over to Max's other side and stole half the pillows on the bed to make herself comfortable, but watched them with a slight smirk on her lips. Max looked at Jonah, wide-eyed and hopeful, and Jonah leaned in to kiss him, one hand cupping Max's cheek gently.

"Oh, what-- what did you want me to remind you?" Max asked breathlessly a few kisses later. "Something about strong feelings?"

"You only get involved with people you have strong feelings about," Jonah said after a second's thought. "That's what you said, right?"

"All two of them," Max agreed.

"That's it? Your whole life?"

"Yeah. I don't-- I'm a hopeless romantic, okay, I love reading about romance or watching movies or that sort of thing, but I don't imagine _myself_ with anyone except Kinga. And now you."

"I think you might be demisexual."

"What's that?"

"It's like... mostly asexual except for people you really, really care about." Max looked up at the ceiling, brow furrowed, and thought about it. "I'm bisexual, probably obviously," Jonah added.

"I'm bi too," Kinga chimed in. "Not that it matters here."

"If it matters to you, then it matters," Jonah said.

"I think this matters," Max said. "I want to know more about it? But it sounds right." He curled up against Jonah's side and added more quietly, "It's fine, right? It's not... weird or bad or anything?"

"It's not weird or bad," Jonah agreed, wrapping himself around Max. "It's totally valid. There's nothing wrong with you."

"There's _plenty_ wrong with me," Max said dryly. "But this isn't something I've ever felt bad about. And knowing it's an actual thing is... kind of helpful." He settled a hand on Jonah's waist and tested the skin there with a scrape of his nails. Jonah buckled with a cut-off giggle, catching Max's hand between his side and his arm. "Ticklish?"

"Yes."

"Hate it?"

"No," Jonah said, and released Max's hand. "It's the good kind of uncomfortable."

"There you go, never try to tickle me again," Kinga said. "Wait, is this seriously what hopeless romantics get up to together? _Tickle fights_? You're so ridiculously wholesome."

"I'm not entirely wholesome," Max protested.

"You are too. You're a cinnamon roll. Isn't he, Jonah?"

"I agree that he's a cinnamon roll, but I also agree that he's not entirely wholesome," Jonah said. "Because I'm never going to forget that he threatened to immolate me."

"You can't hold that against me, I was under a lot of stress!"

"I can and I will," Jonah said. "But you're the sweetest person who ever threatened my life." He rested a hand on the softest part of Max's waist and gave him an experimental tickle, grinning when Max squawked and wriggled to escape it. "Oh, so you can dish it out but you can't take it?"

"He's _so_ ticklish," Kinga said. "Especially right here..." She reached down to tickle the bend of his knee and he flailed to get away from her.

"No, no, this isn't what I wanted at all!"

"No? What do you want, Max?" Jonah's tone made Max blink and look at him. Jonah gave him an encouraging smile, and Max bit his lip.

"I want to tickle you... some other time. Right now... I just want you to touch me."

"Yeah? Like this?" Jonah pulled him closer and nuzzled against him, scruff-shaded cheek rubbing against Max's softer skin.

"Yeah, like that."

"What about this?" He reached down to spread one big hand out over Max's butt and squeeze it firmly, and Max shivered and nodded.

"Mmhm..." Kinga watched them through half-lidded eyes, amused by how flushed and worked-up Max was getting from being handled gently. She couldn't stay gentle even with her best intentions in play, and those were rarely a factor to begin with. It was sweet to watch the two of them together, though, both of them with their hearts on their sleeves, so tender that she almost didn't even want to tease them about it. Jonah kept checking before every touch, and Max's acquiescence slipped further and further into wordlessness until he was just making pleading, pleased whimpers as Jonah stroked him and murmured endearments into his ear. Max mouthed something but there was no sound behind it. Kinga smirked, but the unusual amount of kindness present in the bed just then made her do the nice thing instead of making Max beg aloud.

"You can come for him," she said conversationally, and Jonah's gaze settled on her for a moment to find her smirking before Max made a desperate sound and thoroughly reclaimed Jonah's attention.

"You want to?" Jonah asked softly, and Max nodded, a little frantic with agreement. "Come on, then." He caught Max's lips in a kiss as he sped his hand up, swallowing the soft broken moan Max made when he came a moment later and kissing him a few more times for good measure as Max melted against his side with a satisfied sigh.

"Yes. Touch me like that," he mumbled against the side of Jonah's neck. "All the time. Whenever."

"Not _all_ the time," Jonah said. Max made a questioning sound. "Cause I want you to touch me too."

"Oh... like right now?"

"Now would be good," Jonah agreed, laughing when Max's hand went right for his side again. "Oh, you have antagonist hands, I can't trust you," he giggled, but he didn't try to get away from Max's tickling fingers.

"You can mostly trust me," Max said. "Not to hurt you, at least. Maybe… to take care of you?”

“Can I?” It was a playful question, but Max looked unexpectedly serious about answering it, flattening his hand against Jonah’s solar plexus and looking him in the eyes.

“Yes. I’d… I’d like it if you trusted me to do that.”

“Then I will,” Jonah said, as if it were that simple. Max didn’t think it was that simple, but he wanted it to be, and he kissed Jonah as if it were a deal to be sealed. 

Kinga scoffed at them, but she watched intently as Max turned his attention to pleasing someone who wasn’t her, waiting for the moment her possessive instinct would strike, when something inside her would growl _mine_ and demand she interfere. When it happened, she dug her nails into the pillow to prevent herself from fucking anything up, until she realized that growled _mine_ wasn’t a demand for Max’s attention, it was about both of them-- not only the man she’d known forever but also the man who’d held her life in his hands both out of necessity and by her request. She bit the inside of her cheek and kept her hands to herself. Jonah had outright said that he didn’t want her to think of him as hers, but Kinga had to be told some things several times before she’d accept them, and he’d only said it the once. Maybe he could be convinced…

“Oh god, Max,” Jonah gasped, and the look on Max’s face when he made Jonah come was a mix of amazement, surprise, burgeoning love, and pride, hidden in an instant when he leaned down to kiss Jonah, but clear for Kinga to read in that moment. She hesitated, watching them without being sure of what she was feeling, but Jonah blindly reached out for her and pulled her closer, turning to kiss her a moment later. “Too… too emotional for you?”

“I can deal with it,” she said. “You idiots are cavity inducingly sweet. Don’t catch me up in your ridiculous snugglefest or whatever.”

“What, this snugglefest?” Max asked, rolling over to trap her between them. “You mean this right here?” He kissed her neck and spooned up behind her. “Is this what you’re talking about?”

“I’m pretty sure this is what she’s talking about,” Jonah laughed, wrapping an arm around both of them and kissing the top of her head. “Like exactly this.”

“Yes, exactly this,” Kinga said, reaching up and digging her nails into the backs of both their necks. Jonah froze.

“Kinga, be nice…” 

“I told you to leave me out of it,” she said. “Because I’m not nice.”

“You can choose to be nice,” Max said, shivering from the grip she had on him. “If you wanted to. You could just… decide to do the good thing.”

“If I wanted to,” she said, digging her nails in a little deeper. “I could.” Jonah bit his lip. She let go of both of them, then dragged her fingertips down their necks. “Hm.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Jonah sighed, “please don’t ever do that again. Do you really want me to let go of you?”

“No,” she said. “I’ll be good until I can’t be any more.”

“That’s longer than it used to be,” Max said, and she smirked. “I’m willing to bank on it until morning at least.”

“You would know,” Jonah said, looking from Max to Kinga and back again. “I trust your judgment.” 

“I might be appeasable,” Kinga said. “It’s worth a shot.”

“Your wish is my command, my queen,” Max said, and he shot Jonah an amused look that Jonah couldn’t interpret between _play along_ or _I got this_. “Want a back rub?”

“That’s a good start.” Jonah chewed on his lip for a second, but… why the hell not? 

“I can rub your feet, too…” She looked at him, grinning.

“Now we’ve got something.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still updating their Tumblrs and there's some fun content on there that won't make it into the fics!
> 
> https://thirdgenerationsupervillain.tumblr.com/  
> https://squishysecondbanana.tumblr.com/  
> https://flyboygizmocrat.tumblr.com/
> 
> And if you want to hit me up with requests, comments, or just feel like following a fellow MSTie, I'm here:
> 
> https://thylakhaleesi.tumblr.com


End file.
